LEGO
LEGO is a line of plastic construction toys that are manufactured by The Lego Group, a privately held company based in Billund, Denmark. LEGO is used as a product in fanon such as spin-offs (the most popular of these being the Patrickville range) while also has fanon sets in the real world (such as the SpongeBob n' Stuff range). Products This is a list of products the LEGO company sells. In Fanon Media Patrickville *01 Patrick Minifigure Set I *02 Patrick Minifigure Set II *03 Patrickville Community Center *04 Patrickville Hospital *05 Patrickville Fire Station *06 Patrickville Police Station *07 Patrickville Police Car *08 Patrickville Police Truck *09 Patrickville Police Collection *10 Patrickville Fire Truck *11 Patrickville Fire Tools *12 Patrickville Fireboat *13 Patrickville Police Boat *14 Mc. Patricks *15 Patrick Gas Station *16 Patrick Burgers *17 Patrick Mall *18 Patrick House I *19 Patrick House II *20 Patrick House III *21 Patrick Small Car *22 Patrick TV *23 Patrick Movie Theatre *24 Patrickball *25 Patrick Sports Car *26 Patrick Space Center *27 Patrick Space Launch Pad *28 Patrickville City Road Set I *29 Patrickville City Road Set II *30 Patrickville City Road Set III *31 Patrickville City Road Set IV *32 Patrickville City Road Set V *33 Patrickville City Road Set VI *34 Patrickville City Road Set VII *35 Patrickville City Road Set VIII *36 Patrickville City Road Set IX *37 Patrickville City Road Set X *38 Patrick House IV *39 Patrick House V *40 Patrick House VI *41 Patrickville Accessories I *42 Patrickville Accessories II *43 Patrickville Accessories III *44 Patrickville Accessories IV *45 Patrickville Accessories V *46 Patrickville Accessories VI *47 Patrickville Accessories VII *48 Patrickville Accessories VIII *49 Patrickville Accessories IX *50 Patrickville Accessories X *51 Patrick Bricks Box I *52 Patrick Bricks Box II *53 Patrick Bricks Box III *54 Patrick Bricks Box IV *55 Patrick Bricks Box V *56 Patrick Bricks Box VI *57 Patrick Bricks Box VII *58 Patrick Bricks Box VIII *59 Patrick Bricks Box IX *60 Patrick Bricks Box X *61 Patrick Bricks Box XI *62 Patrick Bricks Box XII *63 Patrick Bricks Box XIII *64 Patrick Bricks Box XIV *65 Patrick Bricks Box XV *66 Patrickville Computer Store *67 Patrickville Grocery Store *68 Patrick Avenue and Main Street *69 Patrick Hotel *70 Patrick Cloning Device *71 Patrick Bricks Box XVI *72 Patrickville Office *73 Patrickville City Hall *74 Patrick Minifigure Set III *75 Patrick Ballpit *76 Patrick Clubhouse *77 Patrick Highway Diamond Interchange *78 Patrick Highway Overpass *79 Patrick Highway River Bridge *80 Patrick Highway Folded Diamond Interchange *81 Patrick Highway Half Diamond Interchange *82 Patrick Highway Cloverleaf Interchange *83 Patrick Highway Crossroads Intersection *84 Patrick Highway Railroad Crossing *85 Patrick Highway Special Edition I: Patrick Avenue Interchange *86 Patrick Highway Special Edition II: Main Street Interchange *87 Patrickville Police Prison *88 Patrickville Police Handcuffs *89 Patrick Minifigure Set IV *90 Patrick Computers *91 Patrick Bricks Box XVII *92 Patrick Bricks Box XVIII *93 Patrick Bricks Box XIX *94 Patrick Bricks Box XX *95 Patrick Highway Sraight Road *96 Patrick Highway Curved Road *97 Patrickville Fruit Stand *98 Patrickville Subway *99 Patrickville Small Rock *100 Patrickville I *101 Patrickville Band Shell *102 Patrickville Park *103 Patrick's Laptops *104 Patrick 10 Money Bricks *105 The Shoppes at Patrickville *105 The Rock Car *106 Patrick Hotel *107 Patrickville Mall *108 Patrick House VII *109 Patrick Cloning Set *110 Patrickville Computers *111 Patrick Highway Bridge *112 Patrick Railroad Train Station *113 Patrick Railroad Set I *114 Patrick Railroad Set II *115 Patrick Railroad Set III *116 Patrick Railroad Set IV *117 Patrick Railroad Loose Switch Tracks *118 Patrick Railroad Loose Straight Tracks *119 Patrick Railroad Loose Curved Tracks *120 Patrick Railroad Overpass *121 Patrick Railroad Underpass *122 Patrick Railroad Split Area *123 Patrick Railroad Train Station and Ending *124 Patrick Railroad Expansion Tracks Set I *125 Patrick Railroad Expansion Tracks Set II *126 Patrick Highway Out-of-Patrickville Truck Stop *127 Patrick Highway Loose Street Lights Set I *128 Patrick Highway Loose Street Lights Set II *129 Patrick Highway Loose Street Lights Set III *130 Patrick Highway Loose Street Lights Set IV *131 Patrick Highway Railroad Station Ramp *132 Patrick Highway Loose Accessories I *133 Patrick Highway Loose Accessories II *134 Patrick Highway Loose Accessories III *135 Patrick Highway Loose Accessories IV *136 Patrick Highway Loose Accessories V *137 Patrick Railroad Loose Accessories I *138 Patrick Railroad Loose Accessories II *139 Patrick Railroad Loose Accessories III *140 Patrick Railroad Loose Accessories IV *141 Patrick Railroad Loose Accessories V *142 Patrick Railroad 2 Trains *143 Patrick Railroad Express Train *144 Patrick Highway 10 Cars *145 Patrick Highway Car *146 Patrick Highway Sports Car *147 Patrick Highway Limozine *148 Patrick Highway Truck *149 Patrick Highway Van *150 Patrick Highway Carpool *151 Patrick Highway Driving Boat *152 Patrickville Harbor *153 Patrickville Queen *154 Patrickville Harbor Deck *155 Patrick Highway Speed Car *156 Patrick Highway Race Car *157 Patrick Highway Small Car *158 Patrick Highway Big Truck *159 Patrick Highway Lego Truck *160 Patrick Highway Small Sports Car *161 Patrick Highway Bus *162 Patrick Highway School Bus #1 *163 Patrick Highway School Bus #2 *164 Patrick Highway School Bus #3 *165 Patrick Highway School Bus #4 *166 Patrick Highway School Bus #5 *167 Patrick Highway Small Van *168 Patrick Highway Loose Exit Sign *169 Patrick Highway Wide Road Piece *170 Patrick Highway Narrow Road Piece *171 Patrick Highway New Lane *172 Patrick Highway End Lane *173 Patrick Highway Wide Truck *174 Patrick Highway Wide Car *175 Patrick Highway Station Wagon *176 Patrick Highway Police Car *177 Patrick Highway Fire Truck *178 Patrick Highway Ambulence *179 Patrick Highway 2 Crashed Cars *180 Patrick Highway Big Carpool *181 Patrick Highway Bulldozer *182 Patrick Highway Digger *183 Patrick Highway Construction Truck *184 Patrick Highway Construction Car *185 Patrick Highway Steamroller *186 Patrick Highway Traffic Jam *187 Patrick Highway Car Crash *188 Patrick Highway Closed Lane *189 Patrick Swimming Pool *190 Patrick Playground *191 Patrick LEGO Store *192 Patrick Trees *193 Patrick Highway Truck Stop *194 Patrick Gas Pump *195 Patrick Supermarket *196 Patrick Highway Street Signs Set I *197 Patrick Highway Street Signs Set II *198 Patrick Highway Street Signs Set III *199 Patrick Highway Street Signs Set IV *200 Patrickville II *201 Patrick Highway Street Signs Set V *202 Patrick Highway Speed Limit Signs Set I *203 Patrick Highway Speed Limit Signs Set II *204 Patrick Speed Limit Signs 5-35 *205 Patrick Speed Limit Signs 40-70 *206 Patrick Highway Rest Stop *207 Patrick Highway Tunnel *208 Patrick Cloning Machine Sets in the Real World (but obviously fanon) SpongeBob n' Stuff Please see: LEGO SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Other Category:Lego Category:Toys Category:Patrick Star Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Products Category:PolarTem